


Are You Feeling Alright?

by wiltedneck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diet, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Mental Health Issues, Physical Health, Psychology, Stress, trepanning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedneck/pseuds/wiltedneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone grapples with internal, mental turmoil at some point. Every civilization has attempted to fix mental states with physical actions. Why is that? Do they work? From the modern quick fix of "diet" to the ancient practice of trepanning, do you feel with these solutions that we, any of us, are alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Feeling Alright?

it's protein, for sure

     calm it with caffeine  
     cheer it with unprocessed sugar  
     you're fine and so damn healthy  
  
too healthy  
  
     at the bridge between your eyebrows  
     try to find the center of your ache  
     then you can surgically remove it  
  
we all started so young, as  
a civilization

     ---awls and drills and smooth  
     edges means  
     it worked


End file.
